


Lustful Delusion

by littlechinesedoll



Series: Cum Dumpster Bruce Wayne [13]
Category: Aquaman - All Media Types, Batman - All Media Types, Justice League: Throne of Atlantis (2015)
Genre: Arthur thinks Bruce would make a good queen, I Tried, M/M, Underwater Sex, idk - Freeform, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: Anonymous asked: AquaBat (Arthur/Bruce), underwater sex (maybe in Arthur throne room? Or occurred during that JL footage?) with the trident (the blunt end not the fork end lol). Arthur can be an exhibitionist sometimes.writingfish asked: Aquaman fucking Bruce against the wall.





	

**Author's Note:**

> God underwater sex, I tried. I swear.
> 
> Set in Throne of Atlantis. I haven’t seen any movie footage or trailers.
> 
> tumblr link: http://cumdumpsterbrucie.tumblr.com/post/150541152936/god-underwater-sex-i-tried-i-swear-set-in
> 
> unbeta'd

“You won’t be too busy as king?” asks Diana. “I have seen the pressures of the crown,”

Arthur tightens his grip on the trident. “I’ll make it work. I should keep a foothole in both worlds. Besides,” he looks at Bruce’s direction. “It’ll help repair relations if I’m seen helping out,”

Bruce nodds once.

“Well said,” says Diana. “You are a gifted leader indeed,”

Mera swims up to them armed with a warrior’s expression. “My Liege, trenchers have been spotted at the edge of the city,”

“Finally,” Arthur smirks. “I’ve been itching all day for some action,” Mera swam away, but before he goes to follow her, he turns back to his new teammates. “Hey, let me know when the next meeting is. I gotta do some king of the sea stuff. And Bruce,” Arthur gives him a nod, then swims away.

Bruce watches as the new king of Atlantis swam away. He hears the others talk about what they plan on doing when they get to the surface. Dinner and drinks in a hole in the wall then probably crash and have a good night’s sleep. Hal starts to put a bubble around everybody, but Atlantean guards approach them and gives Bruce a better breathing apparatus.

“Uh…what’s going on?” Billy asks, voicing out everybody’s concern. Why is Bruce staying?

“King Orin wants this one escorted to the palace,”

“The palace…?” Hal repeats as they watch Bruce be taken away from them. “Is he invited to some coronation celebration banquet that we’re not?”

“A banquet?” Billy parrots.

More guards joins Bruce’s escort.

“Only Arthur knows that,” says Clark.

Bruce looks over his shoulder and watches the green bubble Hal formed around them leave the city. “Where am I being taken?” he asks the guards.

“You’ll see,” one of them answers.

He keeps quiet as he’s led through several long and decorated halls. They enter a room with a staircase that leads up to an opening through the ceiling. Light emanates from it and it looks like there’s air up there.

“Up there,” says the guard.

Bruce walks up the stairs and breaches the water. There is air in the room, and the opening in the floor is the only way out. Ceiling to floor windows decorate the walls and show the beauty of Atlantis.

The guards don’t follow him. He peeks at the opening and sees two of the several soldiers on guard by the staircase. He just hopes they’ve been given orders not to take a peek at him.

He lets the water in his suit drip off the excess water it’s absorbed. As soon as he thinks most of the excess has gone back into the sea, he takes it off and hangs them on a chair near the bed, where there are clothes and a towel. He hums, flattered that Arthur had thought of taking a towel, which Atlanteans don’t obviously use, down here for him.

He unfolds the towel and dries himself before pulling the robe on. He hangs the towel on his shoulder and pats his hair dry as he walks around, inspecting the room. It had a hotel feel to it, not like those five star ones Bruce always stayed in when he visited another city or another country, but one of those bed and breakfasts type. It doesn’t feel too lived in, but it does feel comfortable. The bed is close to a triple king size, and that’s even larger than his own bed. He doesn’t bother figuring out how Arthur got a bed in the room.

He stands by the windows, watching Arthur’s subjects go about their day and feels the robe billow behind him as he walks. The robe is mostly bright orange much like Arthur’s scale mail, with splashes of green and gold at the seams. It gives him a bit of a regal feel, but he’s no royalty and the robe is just really pretty.  

When his hair is dry enough, he hangs the towel on another chair near the bed, and lies down to make himself comfortable. There are pillows but no blankets. He doesn’t need blankets since the robe is warm, and there must be something that keeps the room warm. An enchantment, maybe?

He sets his head down on one of the pillows and decides getting some rest would do him some good. King of the seas stuff don’t really get done in ten minutes. He moves until he finds a comfortable spot, and falls asleep in three seconds. There isn’t going to be any rest when Arthur arrives later.

–

Bruce would really like to tell Arthur he really thought everything through, like how there are bottles of lube and a box of condoms in the room the guards led Bruce into. He really would if Arthur isn’t currently fucking him with the blunt end of the Trident. He isn’t even sure where that one came from.

He groans, his head against the wall as Arthur pushes the Trident further up before pulling it back out. Arthur kisses Bruce’s jawline, but before he could press more,  Bruce turns his head to catch Arthur’s lips in his.

Bruce is still wearing the orange robe. He doesn’t know what’s going on in Arthur’s head but he insisted he keep the robe on. The robe is scrunched up on the small of Bruce’s back, but isn’t stained with the lube.

“I don’t think,” Bruce breathes as Arthur pushes the Trident back in. “That’s how you’re supposed to use that,” when Arthur first pressed it in it was uncomfortably cold. The least Arthur could’ve done was warm it up before shoving it inside him.

“Hn,” Arthur agrees, “But it’s still better than using it to stab people,”

“C’mon,” Bruce moves his hips in time with Arthur’s thrusts. “I didn’t come here for the fork,”

“And what did you come here for?” Arthur licks his neck and sucks on his shoulder.

Bruce gives Arthur a smirk. “I came here for the King’s cock,” he grabs him by his robe that looked much like his, and kisses him.

The Trident hits the floor with a loud clang. Moments later, Bruce finds himself full again, and this time, with Arthur. A hand bites down on Bruce’s hip, while the other roams Bruce’s chest and abdomen. Arthur uses his entire body to pin Bruce against the wall. The king presses his lips down on Bruce’s neck, kissing and sucking, and leaving bite marks and bruises.

A gasp leaves Bruce’s lips. Arthur is holding onto his hip too tightly but he can’t bring himself to care. The obscene sound skin slapping skin turns him on further. Their position isn’t exactly comfortable and Bruce’s knees are about to buckle, but he tries his best to keep upright.

“The robe looks so good on you Bruce,” he breathes against Bruce’s flushed skin.

“It looks,” Bruce pants, placing his hand over Arthur’s on his hip. “Just like yours…”

“I know,” Arthur breathes in Bruce’s scent, a mix of sweat, saltwater, some soap, and maybe a little of those expensive perfumes. He also drinks in the sounds Bruce is making, some ‘ahs’ and soft curses in time with the slam of Arthur’s hips into his. “But do you know why?”

Bruce shakes his head. “Harder, Arthur–fuck!”

Arthur lets go of Bruce’s hip, and lifts Bruce’s leg and hooks it over his crooked arm, making Bruce stand on tiptoe on his other foot. Bruce lets go of Arthur’s hand as soon as he lifts it off his bruised skin, and claws on the walls in attempt to stay upright.

“Only the king can wear the robe I’m wearing, and only queen of Atlantis can wear the one on you,”

Bruce lets out a strangled moan and a scratches from his nails form on the walls. His tip is wet with pre-cum, forming a string as it drips to the floor. He wants to say something, but he really just wants Arthur to keep fucking him. Queen? Honestly, Bruce feels that he’s just babbling out his lustful delusions. Who is he kidding?

Arthur keeps the pace Bruce wants, keeps kissing, licking, biting, and marking his shoulders. ‘Nothing on the neck,’ Bruce said earlier, ‘The kids will notice.’

The king was impressed with himself that he remembered to and was able to bring some condoms down to the palace, but cursed himself that he actually forgot to put one on. Bruce prefers it when Arthur had one on, but loves it when he gets to be fucked raw. Raw, thick, and warm, spreading him open and reaching his deepest corners.

“Arthur!” Bruce gasps in between moans. He feels like he’ll blow any second. Arthur is purposely missing the angle where he’s supposed to brush over his prostate so that he can enjoy being fucked for longer.

Arthur smirks. Bruce isn’t the one to beg to be finished off, but he is one to demand. Arthur himself is coming closer to his climax, and he just really wants to give Bruce what he wants. “Are you close, Bruce?” he whispers against Bruce’s ear.

Bruce isn’t too loud, but he does become loud enough when he likes what’s happening. “Arthur,” he pants. “Arthur–shit!” Bruce wraps a hand around his length and gives it a few tugs before planting his hands back on the wall. “C’mon, c’mon fuck me properly!” there isn’t much heat in his demand, but Arthur knows it’s an order to make him come already.

“As you wish, My Queen,” the words roll off Arthur’s tongue like he believes it. It pisses Bruce off.

More obscene sounds pour from Bruce’s mouth when Arthur finally decides to make sure his every thrust smooths over Bruce’s prostate.

“Yes!” Bruce bursts out. “Yes–fuck, that’s it, Arthur!”

Arthur comes first. He isn’t able to keep himself together, not with how Bruce was sounding. He doesn’t stop moving.

Bruce feels his insides warm with Arthur’s release and comes himself. Too easily pushed over the edge with all of Arthur’s teasing. The king stops and gently sets Bruce’s leg bag down as Bruce shivers through his own orgasm. He feels Arthur’s lips again touch his shoulder. He reaches back to pull Arthur closer to him, his fingers running through the new king’s blond locks.

“You’re delusional if you think you can call me queen,” Bruce says in between gasps of air.

“But you are a queen,” Arthur insists.

Bruce is feeling too good to say something back.


End file.
